1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of artificial flowers, and more particularly, is directed to an artificial flower, an apparatus for making artificial flowers, and a method for making artificial flowers using the invented apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Children enjoy playing with toys, and toys which enhance artistic skills and appreciation in children are particularly beneficial. Children often also enjoy flowers because of their natural beauty and vivid color. Artistic endeavors which allow children and others to create flowers are perceived to be of great benefit, and are anticipated to create positive stimulation and interest.
There have been extensive efforts to accurately create artificial flowers which simulate real flowers. Such artificial flowers are generally constructed with fabric petals, in which the pieces of fabric used to simulate the petals are molded to a suitable shape, and are colored and/or printed to provide an accurate visual appearance. Generally, a woven polyester fabric is used for the fabric, although other materials or synthetic yarns can also be used. Further, the fabric may be sized with a stiffening agent to help retain the fabric in its molded shape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,800 and 5,240,526 are directed to a method of making artificial flowers, and the artificial flowers made by heating the tips of the petals to a temperature sufficient to melt the fabric in the region of the tips while protecting the petals in areas thereof other than the tips to prevent melting thereof and as a result, a shriveled, dried-up appearance is imparted to the artificial flower.
It would thus be advantageous to provide an apparatus which makes artificial flowers, and would be particularly advantageous to provide an apparatus which is simple enough to use as a toy, and as an educational device, to permit children to make artificial flowers.